New Found Cinderella
by Piper Ice
Summary: Parody of A Cinderella Story starring Hilary duff and Chad Michael Murray::Pairing sk:::Kairi or PrincessK11 meets Sparks in a college chat room. What will she think of this doublesided mystery man when she sees him face to face at the School Ball?
1. Chapter 1

"KAIRI! I NEED TO GET SOME MORE COFFEE FOR TABLE THREE. HOP TO IT!" a shrill voice called over the kitchen noises. A smile sigh escaped the red-heads lips. Grabbing the black pot she rolled over to the third table from the door.

"Hello Mr. Anderson. Having a quick sip before school?" she asked lightly, trying her best to be in a good mood. Of course her step-mom had her working in the diner on a Friday morning. Why couldn't she just sleep in and be late for school like any other teenager?

"Why yes, how'd you know? You must be getting even more observant, I hope you choose to take my English class this year Kairi." The tall bald teacher replied, obviously hopeful to get one taker in his class this year. No one really liked his teaching except for a few, sadly that few held Kairi Wellington's name. The fifteen year-old, on hearing his statement merely faked a smile. 'More observant? Your in a diner, ordering coffee, right before school starts, what do you think someone's going to come to conclusion of your position? Your killing a gigantic poisonous spider to win the Nobel prize?'

"I'm not sure, I'll let you know later this afternoon okay?" Her forced smile was beginning to tire out into it's usual small shape. Wheeling away on her roller skates she rounded back into the kitchen.

"Malyies! I'm heading off to school! Tell Sophia where I'm going!" Rolling around the back of the kitchen, Kairi tripped over a stray pan.

A small shriek broke out of her lungs as she headed for the floor, along with the side of an oven. Hitting her head she landed on her skates somehow and rolled out to the diner lobby.

"Oooooh...that's not a great way to begin tenth grade...". Subconsciously rubbing her head she removed her hand and saw a little bit of blood, creating a web of sticky scarlet weaving through her fingers. Leaning against the propped open door she groaned. "Well this turning out lovely so far..." She attempted standing up but wound up hitting the cold stone floor once more. "NOT funny!" Some how she hadn't accumulated the attention of any passerby in the restaurant yet. This thought merely slipped through her mind as she again tried to stand. Kairi accomplished that much but her first step landed her backside falling in the air again. The frustrated girl shut her eyes tight preparing for the fall. Gasping at the prolonged length of air caressing her weak body her eyelids flew open and her oceanic blue-green orbs immediately found sapphire blue ones.

A light chuckle emanated from her catcher's throat, as a blush crept up her own neck. Coughing she cast her eyes downward and found this was not a good way to go. 'There's no place for me to look except his eyes..Wait a second..who's eyes are these?' Reaching her hand up Kairi stroked a stray hair out of his face and found the rest of the strands it collided with were sticking straight up. Her mouth formed a giant 'O' shape and she twisted out of the boy's arms.

"Sora! What are you doing here!" The blush was now evident upon her cheeks and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't will it away. This was **definitely** not how she pictured her tenth grade year going.

"Well as I recall it, this restaurant/bar is open at five in the morning till, oh about midnight...not counting lunch break. And it's open to all the public am I not correct?" Smirking the tall sophomore lifted his hands to the back of his head. "Not to mention I was hungry and I don't really want to eat breakfast with the family, so..."

This was too much for one morning, for one day even. Calling out to Malyies she just glared at Sora and jumped over her skates. How did they horrible piece of the outfit come off of her feet? She tore out of Gino Russo's Diner to Night lobby, leaving a very amused Sora to shake his head at her disappeared presence.

In a few seconds she was out her temporary job hold and in her old cadilac on her way to pick up Tidus, her best friend. Every few minutes she would check her watch. They were going to be so late. Thankfully Tidus Samorua lived only a few blocks from the Diner. There was a little flaw in her plan though to skip lateness. On arrival to Tidus' house she saw Tidus, the good news. The bad news? He was dressed in the most ridiculous outfit ever.

"Tidus! What the hell do you think your wearing? You look like your dressed straight out of a-a Snoop Dogg video!" What was he doing? He was hilarious already but his-his clothes they were...She tried her best to shield her laughter but Kairi just wound up scooting forward, laughing through her nose.

"Wha? Your not diggin' the poppin' threads?" Tidus motioned towards his bright orange shirt hanging down to his knees and his baggy jeans were literally about to fall off his hips. Actually they did, the tips of his pink boxers was visible under the slumping over-sized shirt. Snorting Kairi shook her head and leaned against her driver's seat, head facing the sky.

"Tidus, just go change, I don't think today is a "hip" enough day...for your amazing efforts at uh cool." Kairi had thought that if she stared at the still white clouds on this bright day that maybe, just maybe, she could suppress her laughter. No such luck. She tried to keep it quiet but Tidus must have heard because his facade was slipping with each stutter.

"I'm down with the uh dealio..but if m-m-my hot kitty kit..no uh kitty cat..doesn't I mean don't like my style, I'll just umm satisfy her needs. New cloth-clothes it is." He turned around defeated. He began his slow trudge back to the school and Kairi couldn't help but notice his resemblance to a lost puppy, tail tucked between his legs. Sighing for what felt the fiftieth time that day she decided all he needed was a little teasing...maybe some _light _teasing, not to mention a pick-me-up.

"Oh and Tidus! You look cute, I'm sure someone would have liked your outfit choice today...it's just..."

"Yah babe?"

"Don't talk like you just did," at this she looked up at Tidus and saw his hopeful face, "you'll embarrass yourself because most people at our school aren't ahead in the times as you are!"

This made him feel better it appeared because he rushed in the house to go change. "Thank you!" Kairi yelled to the sky, again facing a cloud that resembled a bunny rabbit. Maybe she would never get the guts to tell the whole truth. Just like this morning, when she was furious with Sora for embarrassing her, all she could do was glare at him! That was pitiful work! Could she really do no better than that? Glancing back at Tidus's house she saw he still hadn't come out. She went back to her criticizing thoughts. Immersed in her mind ramblings she didn't know Tidus was back until music blared in her ear.

"Everybody here  
Get it outta control  
Get yo backs off the wall  
Cuz misdemeanor said so  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody

Well my name is Ciara

For all you fly fellas

No one can do it betta

_She'll sing on acapella_

Boy that music

Makes me lose control..."

Screaming, Kairi jumped and realized Tidus had stuck his headphones right on top of her head. Hitting the hysterically laughing Tidus on the back of his head she started the car. Despite being annoyed she had to laugh. Her best friend's laughing was contagious sometimes!

As they pulled up in the parking lot of Domina High the sounds of Simple Plan could be heard across the stretch of black top.

"Apparently Tidus, your not the only one that likes their music loud!" Kairi yelled over the loud sounds of 'I'd Do Anything'. It finished up and before she could say anything the short pause of music was interrupted by 'Holiday', her favorite Green Day song.

As she drove around trying to find a parking spot she began humming it and banging her head softly. A group of cheerleaders, including her ex-best friend Selphie swerved in front of them taking up three whole parking spaces.

"This is the dawning of the rest of our lives..on Holiday...hey, hey...HEY! You can't do that!" Kairi screamed at the fawning blonde wanna-be's.

"Nice way to time your yelling with the song Kai-wi, but don't bother with them. They're not worth, especially Selphie." Tidus put his hand on her shoulder hoping Kairi would calm down at his 5-year-old nickname for her. This came to no avail.

"NO Tidus! You mean excluding Selphie, she needs to be put in her place! That witch has been cruel to us ever since we accidentally spilled a chemistry experiment down her shirt! That was **not** our fault! I don't care if she's in a higher place, no one should do that to her friends!"

Fuming Kairi jumped out of car as Tidus slumped down in his seat and pulled his news boy cap over his eyes. 'Maybe they won't see me...heh.' Of course his hiding plan didn't turn out to be full proof either because the next thing he knew he heard tires screeching.

"Kairi!" Throwing his cap off his head completely he jumped up in his seat. The startled red-head was standing erect, hands thrown in front of her as she was glaring at the jeep in front of her. The black wrangler merely backed up and zoomed into another space. The ONLY space left on this side of the school. Screaming something undetectable, Kairi backpedaled and now threw herself at the guys getting out of the jeep. She had Cloud Cerbrus doubled over laughing, Leon Nerwise looking quite frightened, and an ajar drivers door. Shooting icy stares at both boys and a curious look at the driver's side door she jumped back into her beat-up mercedes.

"What the hell do you think that was back there? You could have been pummeled by the guys OR their car!" Tidus exclaimed quietly at Kairi as she drove off to the other side of the school. Kairi merely stared straight ahead and at one point before they went around the corner she finally moved her head to look in the rearview mirror. She saw Sora jumping out of the Jeep from the driver's seat, no emotion or feeling shown on his face. 'He's really good at hiding his expressions lately..'

Slowly the sound of the exasperated blonde reached her ears... "Kairi! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah Tidus...every word. All I have to say is this day is going to be very interesting...I don't even want to think about the year."

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

A/N: okay so whatd you think so far? I know this was extremely, beyond short, but thats cuz its prolouge and all that jazz. Next few will probably be longer so be warned. Until then (I already have chapters 2 and 3 written) buh bye, for now, ciao, adios, nitey nite! Hopefully its not day...


	2. Chapter 2

((Kairi))

flashback to morning before work

PrincessK11: Okay Sparks, ready for your quickie quiz before school?

SpikyHSparks: Of course! Lay em on me.

PrincessK11: Right so first question. In an ideal world, how do you pick up your date for a perfect night out. (Let's say to the dance coming up.) Do you, A-Walk under the stars B-Cruise in a Convertible C-Hitch a ride in your Momma's car laughs or D-ride on in your "lovely" gas-guzzling SUV?

SpikyHSparks: Umm I dunno, I'll have to go with A. It may not be in a car but it sure is romantic and theres plenty of time for talking.

PrincessK11: cute answer, but what about numba 2? What's your idea of a perfect Saturday. A-Hanging out in the diner with your friends B-Dancing to some hot tunes all day and night C-Volunteering down at the local car wash or D-Either playing or attending a school football game.

SpikyHSparks: Hmm, tricky question because I could give away my identity through some of my answers, but I'll leave that to a surprise. I'm gonna have to go with a football game, seeing as it's my favorite sport!

PrincessK11: Really? So..your favorite sport is football, and you go to my school where the pride and joy is our football team. So much for keeping your identity tight-sealed. You may have just given me a clue!

SpikyHSparks: So I have. Oh well, most people as YOU said, take pride in football, I could be one of many considering you've got the whole school.

PrincessK11: Oh rats, your right. Let's get on to question three then! Ooooo, a really tough one! What's your favorite color out of these four? Blue, Black, Red/Pink, or Green?

SpikyHSparks: I don't get it, why do quizzes ALWAYS have this color question?

PrincessK11: lol, you'll have to take it up with the creators. Until you can let's attempt answering please? It can't be that hard :)

SpikyHSparks: Ah so the lady hits fair and square. I'll have to go with Blue all the way girl!

SpikyHSparks: Wait..you are a girl aren't you?

PrincessK11: Of course I am! Hence the screen name "PRINCESSK11"!

SpikyHSparks: sigh I suppose your right, then again you can never be too careful with todays society! I have to say it is a good thing you proved me right. Now hit meh with the next question!

PrincessK11: Oh yah! Let's say you were text messaging someone as their secret admirer...ooh secrecy!

How would you begin the small phone convo? A-How R U? B-U R 2 cute! Awww how _nauseating!_ Lol C-What's your 20? -Translation Where are you?- or D-Where the ParT?

PrincessK11: And are you invited? That would be my adding :)

SpikyHSparks: lol! I'll have to take B. After all I find out where they are, and then suprise them with my charm on their turf.

PrincessK11: Nice plan. Wait are you planning a suprise ambush like you said any time soon? I'm watching you!

SpikyHSparks: hehe, guess not, but I am planning on asking for the next question, I'm already late as it is. Even though I'd rather stay and talk with you.

PrincessK11: Aww, how sweet. I feel the same way but I gotta get going too so...next to last question. Hmm, let's say your choosing your outfit for our school's costume ball (I'm changing some of the questions slightly, I hope you know that lol). What would you wear?

PrincessK11: A-Snoop Dogg (Oh yes D-O-Double G! Haha)

SpikyHSparks: yah right!

PrincessK11: B-Zorro...dun dun, the masked man

SpikyHSparks: I'm snorting, I'm laughing so hard, picturing myself in that costume!

PrincessK11: Haha, I'll keep that in mind! Okay now you have A, B, what about C-Space..thing..guy..uh, you get the picture, or D-Prince Charming?

SpikyHSparks: Having a little trouble with words my darling? Haha, well, I have one question. You said you've taken the girl quiz for this, what was your answer to this question?

PrincessK11: Look at my name wink

SpikyHSparks: Ooo sassy answer coming from you! How about I go with your partner in dance? I'll say Prince Charming.

PrincessK11: Ha, a perfect fit! Now for the last question. Pick your favorite meal at say a diner? Oh and if you pick D to this I'll hunt you down along with the other guys who never give up on getting their food! I'm not gonna say anymore, because I don't want you to know about who I'm talking to. Because from there you could find out me! And we can't have that!

SpikyHSparks: Why of course not! Now A-C?

PrincessK11: Oh right, now A-Burger, Fries, and a coke. B-A little cup of black BLACK coffee. C- _salmon_ pancakes, or D-A Breakfast Burrito?

SpikyHSparks: Oooooh, I think I know who your talking about with the Breakfast Burrito lol. So yes, not D. Haha, I'll take A

PrincessK11: Yay! A favorite classic, that's a match to mine! OH thats interesting...another match

SpikyHSparks: Uh, what?

PrincessK11: Well your "perfect princess" is Lauren. Lauren or LC, is the main character for this movie, from which came the quiz. LC's the "princess" (think of my answer to number 5) and she gets together with my quiz answer-Chad.

SpikyHSparks: So our princes and princesses are a perfect match? I guess we're meant to be together, like The stars are meant to bring out the moon.

PrincessK11: How romantic, I want to say I guess your right. But sadly I'll have to dream up our special reality later...

SpikyHSparks: Oh but my fair writer, I wonder whatever could be keeping you away? What is a-leading you astray?

PrincessK11: And you said WHO's the writer? Hehe!

PrincessK11: Anway, Sophia (you know, my stepmom?) wants me to go to work before school. How cruel, I have a test in biology!

SpikyHSparks: Oh, Don't worry you can always study during lunch didn't you say your schedule had you at biology last?

PrincessK11: Yah, I guess your right...I'll talk to you later? A soon later?

SpikyHSparks: Um yeah...oh, wait!

PrincessK11: Yes? Quickly?

SpikyHSparks: I was wondering, uh would you, uh..oh nevermind I'll ask you later

PrincessK11: um, right...I really got to go, so text me later?

SpikyHSparks: Of course! Bye

PrincessK11: Bye!

PrincessK11 has signed off Aol at 5:42:39 a.m.

-end flashback-

Okay so we were walking down the hall me and Tidus when suddenly the cheer squad and Selphie that idiotic captain stalked by us, sashaying down the hall as if they owned the world! And you'll never believe what people in the halls did, they moved aside for them! Well Tidus moved, and we got separated momentarily in the midst of all this but that doesn't matter. As we walked out to the courtyard we looked over our school schedules.

"Yay! I got computer class! It's second period. First is Drama, third's lunch, and fourth-seventh is the basic core that we always get, what about you?"

Tidus looked up scowling from his paper to catch my eye. "I really, really, REALLY hope you got Ms. Mullen's for Social Studies, because if I have her alone I will seriously die this year!" At this scary thought apparently Tidus couldn't take it and a disgusted twisted face graced his cute blonde head. Like when you drink not-so-sweet lemonade really fast and you can taste those lemons very well. I just couldn't resist laughing. Tidus softened at this as Wakka came up.

Well if you count knocking us over as "coming up" to us that is.

"Wakka!" I half-screamed as for one of the thousandths time that day I fell on the ground. Ugh..Wakka could be so out of it sometimes, his mind caught up in Science-fiction movies and Blitzballs. Shaking my head I grabbed my stuff and stood up. Tidus quickly followed as Wakka Boulavarde turned around stiffly. Since he recently died his hair black he looked even more strange. My life could be so quietly crazy, if that makes any sense.

"Kairi...Tidus," he saluted, SALUTED! "How are you on this fine, fine day?"

"Just great, ya know the first day back from a weekend, spending morning on the floor. Ahhhh there's nothing like it!" I rolled my eyes, Tidus tried to be funny, and sometimes he even succeeded! Grabbing my arm he hauled me over to the side of the courtyard near the concrete benches. The main description was away from Wakka. "He can be so **weird** sometimes! No...all the time."

Giving him my typical frustrated noise I stared at Tidus, "At least he's happy Tidus!" Smiling we looked back at Wakka, he was running out in front of Yuffie, Selphie, and Carrie, the Triple E's. Me and Tidus simply called them the Triple Meanie's, and the reason lay in front of our eyes.

Wakka stumbled in front of them while they were on their morning prance through the halls, and Yuffie shoved him to the ground and kicked his foot out of the way, not even bothering to slow her walk. Twin sighs echoed in our heads as I turned back to Tidus to ask him where he wanted to spend announcement time. Before I could open my mouth my side began vibrating.

Ding-li-do "Go on, get out of my head, I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe..." my Text message music went off and I glanced down my soft navy blue long-sleeve into my denim messenger. Pulling out my cellphone I read it's plea, 'C.Y.T?'

"Can..you..talk...OOOH! Tidus, please! Can, I, um, go textie?"

"Oh fine! But I get to talk to you in Drama!"

I was already walking away towards the concrete bench circle under the school's tree grove. I waved my hand behind my head as I hurried off to a comfy place on the bench circle. Trees shielded my view from anybody else but I didn't care. My attention was now firmly planted on my cell phone.

-Cell phone screen-

PrincessK11: Yes, I can now.

SpikyHSparks: Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages!

PrincessK11: We talked this morning. Remember? The quiz?

SpikyHSparks: Touché, well...

PrincessK11: Penny for your thoughts?

SpikyHSparks: Your thoughts.

PrincessK11: Um what?

SpikyHSparks: I wanna know

SpikyHSparks: Whats on your mind right now

PrincessK11: Oh, you first

SpikyHSparks: I'm thinking Prof Cids disected One 2 many frogs

-Off Cell Phone-

I looked up to see Proffessor Cid on one of the infamous benches across the lawn spitting out his Morning Sub, quite frog-like actually. His tounge was zipping in and out rather toad-ly. 'Who could Sparks be? He has to be seeing this too...' Looking around the courtyard I saw many boys. There was Cloud, practcing his football skills with Leon, and Riku and Rikku (girl Riku from DN Angel) reading poetry back to back. It was so weird how they had the same name. Not to mention today they were on different sides of a tree, reading the same book, looked like around the same chapter, and didn't even knew the other person was there. 'I wonder what that's like...wait, that could be happening to me right now!' Thoughts and ideas ran through my head but before I could prove any of them and turn around to see the other side of the circular bench the ding of an open Text brought me back to my cell phone.

SpikyHSparks: Ribet Ribet

I began talking quietly to myself what I was saying...laugh out loud...

PrincessK11: lol.

Glancing back I saw his next text. It made the breath catch in my throat.

SpikyHSparks: Oh...I wanna hear your laugh, when can we finally meet?

Typing my last words I grabbed my denim messenger bag and stood up. Releasing my leather banded crystal from under my shirt I started to make my way back towards classrooms while the bell finished ringing. That shrill bell voice could be a savior and a menace at the same time, so strange.

Sora POV

PrincessK11: Soon!

Flipping close my Samsung I glanced around the courtyard. I could still here the clicking of pins on a bag as someone stood up behind me. I wondered if they enjoyed their conversation as much as I did. Everytime I talked to Princess K, I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, it did flips and turns. Sure, I've only talked to her online and we've never exchanged pictures, or met (or have we...), but she was different than other girls, and I couldn't stand not to talk to her.

By now my thoughts had carried me off to Gym where first period beckoned. All throughout football practice I joked around with Leon and Cloud half-heartedly as my thoughts drifted back to Princess K. Who was she? I'd have to ask her about the dance in second period computer. I wonder what classes she takes besides Biology and Drama which she mentioned last night. Why do we always get new schedules every semester when they don't change all year, or did they for her and that's why she brought them up? Was the bell ringing?

In fact it was, the football hit me in the head as I stared up at the clock. FINALLY! I can get to computer tech.! Even though my delayed reaction slowed me down, I was the first to the second story room. Grabbing a computer on the side away from the door I logged on to Aol. Pretending to practice writing a term paper, I went straight to Email/Messenger. 'Maybe she's on..."

SpikyHSparks: I hope you get this, just maybe you have a computer with you?

PrincessK11: In fact, I do! I've got second period Computer Class with Mr. Schernog, so I can talk.

It didn't even register in my head that, that was my class. My exact second period. My full attention was into the screen, I was finally talking to the one person I could just be myself with.

I began typing freely in my head and on Aol.

Kairi POV (A/N sorry for all the pov changed)

SpikyHSparks: So how's your day going so far?

PrincessK11: Yuck, sadly. Idiotic stepmother, work, and cool kids who can't get over themselves.

PrincessK11: Ever feel like you don't belong?

Off screen I rolled my eyes at the thought of Sora and his huge head. That is in more ways than one! He could be such a jerk! Well...a silent non-responsive jerk... A light Ding alerted me to Sparks' response:

SpikyHSparks: Absolutely, I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone. Then I just think of you.

PrincessK11: Hey Sparks, do you think we've ever met?

SpikyHSparks: I dunno! I mean our school **does **have over 3500 kids.

PrincessK11: Well that narrows it down!

SpikyHSparks: Heh, well at least I can eliminate the guys.

SpikyHSparks: You aren't a guy are you? Because if you are I'll kick your butt XD.

PrincessK11: I am not a guy! And haven't we already discussed this?

Off in the distance I could hear the calling of a school bell. It rang in my ears until I realized I had to go. Typing my leave I looked down to see identical phrases and identical noises. Laughing I bent over the computer chair and typed out "Sounds like we think alike, don't we? Lol" Only to receive his reply stating I'm more right than I think I am. Signing off I had to run to get to the parking lot. Tidus was going to be his usual fake-mad self for being late. Thankfully alot of people could cover for me seeing as everyone was leaving late today. I could just say that maybe HE was the one that was early!

As I ran out the door clutching my Mudd bag, I didn't even hear the screach of a classroom computer chair, meaning only one person was still left in the room.

That night, however, found me comfortably typing with Sparks again. We were on Yahoo Messenger so only our nicknames for each other showed up. I always wondered what Sparks had nicknamed me...My name was just KaiKai, while his said Sparks. I didn't want to ask, afraid it would somehow give away our identitys. My silent thoughts were interrupted by the song "Friend" signifying he was back from away. I jumped at the chance to delve deeper into his personal life.

KaiKai: So have you told your father about Abberatio?

That was the college we both wanted to attend, and the one we had both applied for. We had decided together to graduate a year early that way we could get off of Destiny Islands and on to another world, another life. Even though we were leaving it up to fate for us to meet, I wanted to give Fate a little help in the pushing together part. After all, who wouldn't want to meet your dream guy as soon as possible?

Sparks: If only I could! I haven't even told him I want to be a writer or actor.

KaiKai: My dad always encouraged me to pursue my dreams. And so I'm taking his advice, with a little help from you.!

Sparks: sigh Not mine. He has a whole nother plan for my life. Thanks for the, um, compliment? Lol

KaiKai: lol

KaiKai: Oh my gosh! It's two a.m.! We've been talking for five hours!

Sparks: Heh, well, I do think we broke our record!

KaiKai: Yay party time? Lol I'll grab the fizzy soda and cookies :)

Sparks: At this hour? Sure. I'm wide awake so I say lets go for it. I'll get the music and play some over recorder.

KaiKai: Sparks, I was joking! We should turn in.

KaiKai: Sweet Dreams.

Off screen I was laughing silently to myself. A goofy smile crossed my lips as I spun around in my bar stool chair. Pictures of Kelly Clarkson, Hilary Duff, Michelle Branch and Sports Teams blurred my vision and the sounds of typing filled my mind. A new entry of chimes broke through my happy twirling of celebration. We had talked for five hours! Was that even possible for teenagers? My red hair whipped at my face as I stopped and read his reply. Any words would make my night bright, even if it was a simple good night.

Sparks: Wait,

My head cocked to the side at this, he never said things like this in the late night. What could he have to send me? My hazel eyes grew wide at the little instant messenger letter he wrote. He was truly destined to amaze me a new turn each night.

Sparks: I can't sleep without knowing there's hope. Half the night...I waste in sighs. In a wakeful doze, I sorrow. For the hand, for the lips, the eyes, for the meeting of tomorrow.

KaiKai: Quoting Tennyson, impressive.

I could almost hear his small laugh after I hit enter, or was it just me in my head, wanting to hear his voice, reciting those beautiful words?

Sparks: Please, will you meet me at the dance coming up? I do believe "yesterday" morning, you brought it up during my quiz?

KaiKai: You've caught me there.

Sparks: I'll be waiting for you in the middle of the dance floor at 11:11. Don't forget to make a wish right before we meet!

Sparks: Sweet Dreams, Princess.

SpikyHSparks has signed off.

All I could do was stare at the screen where he had departed. Eyes still wide I had gasped at his offer without a reply. He was confident I'd say yes! Should I go and do what my heart wants? Or stay and deflate his ego a little bit. Something nagged at the back of my head trying to convince me he's not an arrogant jerk, but just a shadow of somebody I know. I shook my head attempting to rid it of thoughts of who he could be and signed off, my belly doing flips at who my stubborn mind kept saying. I did not like him! I liked Sparks!

'_What would you do if they were the same person?_'

I fell asleep on top of my beige comforter, purple pajamas twisted from my rolling thoughts miming my tossing body. I couldn't get his face out of my head. That night dreams plagued me with twin visions of my real Sparks image and the person who I desperately didn't want him to be. I woke up with the picture of my dream Sparks and real guy merged and I forced my mind to imagine him as Tom Cruise, just to make it shut up.

That next day was a Teacher workday thankfully so Me and Tidus got to treat it as a Saturday. We were out at one of the school's many sports fields as we played a form of blitz ball. He would kick or toss the buzzing blue ball my way and then I'd hit it with his old wooden sword/stick thing. Of course, having Tidus as my blitzing partner probably didn't help, seeing as he was the worst sports player ever and could barely catch a football. He was just not into sports, or prone to it. This drought around us made it easy to run to catch the ball because the ground was so hard and dry. Thankfully it wasn't muddy like usual.

"So Kairi, what did you want to talk about?" Tidus yelled to me as he un-loaded the bag we dragged out to the blitz ball/ baseball field. Dropping the freezing, whirring balls on the ground rather quickly he looked up. Unfortunately he glanced at me at the exact same time he was grabbing a blitz ball and held it too long. He jumped around, sort of juggling the blue ball and hopping on one foot (he had jumped on top of one of the others). Shaking my head I jogged up to him and picked the ball out of the air, tossing it to the ground quickly, with_out_ getting freeze burn. Some guys will never learn.

"What do you mean, talk about? Can't we just play a nice little friendly game of blitzastic?" I cringed at the name Tidus had given our game but laughed all the same. He tried to look me dead on but I refused to meet his eyes. It was easier not to tell him the whole story that way.

I mounted his wooden sword on my shoulder at home base as he soccer dribbled the blitz balls down to the pitchers mound. "Well, it's just that everytime we play one of the sports that could get hard-core, you usually have something on your mind. Like now, I can tell you do because your slouching and staring off into space. Your too into your game to slouch and the staring is a common sign." He stepped forward and grabbed my chin, also grabbing my attention from its selectable quietness.

"Just tell me." I hated it sometimes when Tidus was completely right, he was always. Waaaay too observant for his own good if you ask me. I dropped the eye connection and glared at him until he went back to his position. From there he yelled to me that I knew he wouldn't give up. Rolling my eyes I settled into a power stance, ready for the blitz ball to come my way.

"Sparks, my "secret admirer" as you call him asked me to the dance." Doing the air quotes around the bat I whacked one of the blitz balls he goalie kicked at me. Ducking as usual Tidus yelled "This is great! Now you can finally meet him! Isn't that what you want? I sure know its what I want, then maybe you won't be obsessing over your texting ring!"

Once again, he hit it right on the money, but there was no way I'd ever let Tidus know that. At least not right now. Choosing another angle in my speech and stance I prepared for the next blitz. "I dunno. This guy seems too good to be true!" By now our conversation was like medium yelling from our distance and over the load murmur of the blitz balls. He sent another one my way and I emptied it out into the outfield, my grip was getting stronger as I thought about Sparks.

"Oh come on Kairi! It's been, what, a month or so since you met him in that college chat room! Surely you would think you know him by now. I mean you talk to him and ABOUT him all the time!" He made a pleading shrug for me to understand and I merely pounded the home plate with Tidus' sword and got ready for the next pitch. "I know Tidus, but he doesn't know me! What if I disappoint him or something!" Going back to starting position I continued, "Maybe this whole relationship is just better for...cyberspace." Sighing, I locked eyes with Tidus as he sent another blitz ball to the tip of my "bat".

I whammed his sword into the blitz ball as hard as I could while distracted. At finishing stance I watched the ball zip towards the ground and ram hard into Tidus' foot. My mouth formed itself into a long O as I tried my hardest not to laugh at him hopping around like a duck. Pulling my dodgers hat further down my head I got ready for the next pitch, giggling under my breath at my best friend's melo-dramatic antics. He deserved to be in theater!

Still shaking from the hit Tidus whipped his head back around to me and got ready to throw another blitz ball towards me. He seemed to use my tactic and approached the cyber situation from another angle. "Well...okay, what about this! This-s Spar-arks guy isn't going to be in one place for long! If it-it helps, I'll be your escort." Straightening from his bent over position he dropped the blitz ball and put his hands up in a maybe sign? I too stood up from my batting stance and cocked my head to the side. "Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow under my cap. Swinging the sword around my feet I waited for his answer.

"Yah, sure, why not?"

"You rock Tidus!" I said, leaning back and pointing at him like I always did when I told him things like that. Returning to my earlier pose, I connected mine and his eyes. His deep brown ones looked happy. 'He must be really glad I agreed to go. Especially since it means I'm going to meet Sparks!" Laughing, I faced the balls on the ground. "You gonna throw that?" Stuttering he went back to his job as a sad thought crossed my mind. 'What if I can't go because of Sophia?' Shaking it out of my head I got ready for the next throw.

"Wake up, wake up, on a Saturday night, could be New York, maybe Hollywood and Vine, London, Paris, maybe Tokyo. Something's going on anywhere I go, tonight...tonight..ya tonight!" My cell phone went off signaling I would have to go somewhere according to the song. Of course, Sophia! She always has me going on some errand why not program her calls to be like that? Me and Tidus' little joke always brought a smile to my face until I realized I had to answer the phone and speak to that retched stepmother.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively, annoyed that she was calling me on my day off.

"Kairi? I need you to pick up some food for tonight, I never went grocery shopping, and we have no dinner. Well there's enough for me but my girls don't so go get some pizza or something. Oh and pick up my dry cleaning."

"Okay..." as I was about to hang up I dropped the phone down to my side and sighed. Sophia was yelling for me to get the car cleaned also. Typical, she never wants me to just do one or two things. It has to be a list. Hanging up on her I threw the phone over to my jacket. The sleeve of my terri-cloth blue striped shirt ripped. 'Things just don't want to go my way today, do they?'

Growling I faced Tidus and simply yelled "Sophia". He understood but still persisted to ask why I put up with her. "Simple," I replied, "no Sophia, no money for school."

"Ahh well, that sucks"

"Tell me about it...One more hit!" He grimaced and threw the Blitz Ball at me fast. Shooting ice daggers at the ball I imagined it as Sophia's face. Throwing my arm back I reared and threw my whole strength into the ball. It sky-richoted off of my bat. Skimming the air it landed on the football field next over. Laughing Tidus jumped up and down doing his game noise. To me it sounded like one of those yippy dogs, like a dachshund, when its howling. Either way he got excited and made me blush. Rocking back and forth I just smiled and laughed. On the other side of the field I could hear Leon laugh, astounded, that a girl just threw that. "Who's he talking to?" I leaned to the right, over Tidus' shoulder and saw Sora Ames. Now it was my turn to be appalled. "Tidus we gotta go!" Grabbing his hand I ran out of the field as I yelled a thanks over my shoulder. Looking back I saw where the blitz ball had landed and Sora shout "Your welcome". Apparently he didn't realize who I was...thank god...

Whirrrrr Whirrrr Whirrr Whirrr WHAM whistles (A/N im having a contest, figure out what the line is for a prize)

((Sora))

Hearing my dad yell out about "fabulous prices" warned me I should stop writing a love note to Princess K and get back to work. Mentally throwing on my popular jock outfit I stalked out of the back room and sought out Riku. 'Perfect, I can make it look like I've been working!' Riku was finishing up a clean and sheen job on some red sports car, walking up I yelled "Nice job, my friend, catch ya after we're done?" Thankfully Riku's seen my act of the jerk, scene one, so he went along with it. As my dad walked up he yelled back "For sure, Sora, the diner?" Nodding, my dad pulled me over. Could he have anything else to ramble on about Destiny College? Turns out, yes, in a way.

"What's with the Abberatio posters and emails in your room, Sora?"

"Huh? Wait a second...what are you doing in my room?" That cruel man had been in my room...snooping! And he was reading my emails? What if he found the ones from Princess K? This guy had no right! Sadly, before I could retort he interrupted me,

"Why are you trying to mess with the plan Sora? You were going to study football and fencing and go pro. Why would you want to ruin your dream chance?" Even still he wouldn't let me talk! "Just try to keep your mind on the game and you'll get by son." He patted me on the head...the head! And begain walking away. Waving over his shoulder he called to me about another customer. I grabbed a clip board off of a stand and started my way to the newcomer.

Upon arrival I saw Kairi Wellington. Time to have some fun it seemed!

"Hey baby, come to get a wash with me? Er--I mean from me?" Smirking, I leaned forward in the car, right next to her turned head. When she shifted to snap some remark at me her head hit mine and I stumbled backward, cradling my bloody nose. Gasping, she opened the door and slammed it into my arm. She closed it promptly and sat there eyes wide and mouth open, stunned at what just happened. Wait a sec, what did just happen!

This time she eased out of the car slowly then when she closed it she rushed over to me. I'm guessing she forgot about the car needing cleaning as had I to see the damage she'd done. When I looked up from my arm I saw her eyes looking over my wrist and everything. What was she? A doctor in training her something? She worked at the diner!

"Here, just hold your arm close to your chest while I look at your nose." Catching her eye quickly I saw she was trying not to laugh. It was obvious in those green-blue pools of hers! I attempting to tell her we should go inside but it came out muffled sounding, something like, "Lens tib dnis inzide, all lende." All she did was ask the ever-popular "huh?" as I dragged her off to the back room. There I sat down in the computer chair while she rummaged around trying to find a towel.

Five minutes later and in Kairi's point of view

"Thanks for, uh, fixing up my nose and getting some ice for the arm. I'm sure you have a few questions..."

You bet I do Sora! Like what were you talking about earlier before I hit you? Before I could ask anything, I turned around to look at him. Not to my suprise I finally took notice of all the football posters on his computer. However, something did catch my eye.

On his desk there were a lot of college brochures, but they weren't to Destiny College, the basic island one. They were to...somewhere. I couldn't read all of the name because they were some empty water bottles strode across it. Did it say Abberatio. ..? Surely not, because of all the people I knew, only two were going to Abberatio. And one of those was me...NO MIND, SHUT UP! I had to use all my will power to keep my mind from going off on who Sparks could be. Sora was NOT Sparks, he just couldn't be! Finally tearing my eyes from the water bottles and brochures I met the chocolate-haired boy in front of me. Startled I almost gasped. He had been watching me I was sure of it. In his eyes, there was something undetectable. It was like fear, worry, and...curiosity?

I had always been good at reading people, but most of the time I didn't want to. It was an un-desired gift and right now I really wanted to just look away from Sora and go back to, um. What was I doing before?

Emotions must have been flipping across my face, because Sora interrupted the silence with a confused, "Kairi?" I jumped at the sound of my name from his lips. Once again my sense of what's good and what should be bad began ramming into each other. My first name, my real name sounded...**right**, coming from him. It shouldn't though! He was popular, I wasn't. He was adored by all, I was over looked. It was just not supposed to be. No matter how much my mental heart begged me to like him, my 'common sense' kept me from the thought completely.

"Uh, yes?" I asked tentatively. I'm going to be so dead if he's more observant than I thought.

"Are you okay? You were kind of staring at me or the desk. You looked about to, like, attack something." He laughed nervously and I could have sworn he moved backward in his seat some. Stuttering I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. As the screen shut I sighed. I couldn't just leave like that.

Re-opening it slowly I saw Sora sitting at the desk once more, he was shuffling through papers. Wait, not papers, those were those college brochures. Before I got a good look at the name he turned, I'm guessing to go get more ice. He almost saw me. Thankfully I hid just in time. He paused. He must have seen my hair. Ducking and running back to Sophia's jag, I jumped in the hideous green car and bolted for home. How did the people here know when you really, really, want to leave. It was almost like magic. I laughed aloud at the thought.

As I drove a song came on the radio. It was simple enough, just another song. However, there was something about this one I couldn't brush off. Maybe it was the fact I thought of the car wash's place's timing as "magic". Then again it could be that one line...

"The unicorns are riding high  
Powerful in coats of white  
We turn to look and burn our eyes  
I carry on, I carry  
The vampires are growing tired  
The coats of white all turn to red  
My heart burns with desire  
I carry on, I carry on  
I carry on  
I carry on  
We carry on"

'That's it. I'm going insane.' I was back to criticizing thoughts as I pulled into the driveway of my house. Sophia must have a thing for green. Ugly, puke green that is.

Talking to myself the whole way to the back where Sophia usually spent her time tanning by the pool I came to conclusion.

"That's it Kairi. One foot in front of the other. Of course she'll let you go. Even though you can't exactly say your need to go to the school dance to prove your insane theories about a guy, you can always bring up how hard you've worked inside and outside of school. The masquerade is the perfect place for this! I can...help with the committee and raise you status as..." I stopped as I reached the pool. There was Sophia in all her green and blonde "glory". That woman was the only thing standing in her way of going to the dance. It was now or never that she was going to stand up for her self. And that time was...

"Never!" I began to pivot to return to the house, my desolate escape upstairs with Sparks but my ballet shoes caught on the water beside the pool. Slipping and sliding I landed on the edge, up to my knees covered in water. Growling, I stood up shakily, and to my contempt heard Sophia call out.

"Kairi? Is that you, _darling_?" She stressed the word darling. She wanted something. Well too bad witch, my turn first.

"Yes, Sophia." I kept my back turned so I didn't have to face her. Pretending to mop up my pants I continued casually. "I was curious if it would be all right if I went to the school dance. To support your upholding business of course. I could go in my work outfit, considering it's a Halloween Dance. Thank of how your business would increase. At least a full ten fold!" I said this all very quickly and turned to see Sophia sitting on the side of her lawn chair, hands on knees, one clasping her over-sized sun glasses. She was obviously not happy.

"Oh Kairi. I need you to work tomorrow night. That is when that...dance...is right? I've heard some customers your age talk about it when I went to collect the funds. Kairi, you do understand I'd let you go, but besides Malayies, your the only good worker and you would increase business by actually being there. Thanks for agreeing doll. Now go put up the groceries." At this she went back to laying out as her little servant went about staring at her.

Of course, I'm the little servant, obliged to follow any orders. This _woman_ would never give up at letting me have no happiness! I could feel a sting press against my eyes and I ran into the house to go call Tidus. Hopefully he'd know how to cheer me up. He usually did.

Little did I know, he'd have no little pick-me-ups at his side. He only brought upsetting news. The first thing he said was, "Kairi, can you help me pick out an outfit for our "date" tomorrow night. I want something masculine to show off to Selphie. Er-I mean to any willing girls...Heh." The second thing was a question to my "sound". He said I sounded worried and he could tell even over the phone. I replied with the usual, nothings wrong, and told him I'd see him at Gino's tomorrow and hung up without an answer.

Things just did not want to go my way today, have I mentioned that?

Alright peoples, chappie two! I do believe this one was somewhat longer. Please take note that I'm trying my best to get the best of both worlds: Just like movie, and a twist of new. Also I heh, got something wrong last chapter. You could see that I said "tenth grade" alot. Well it's eleventh grade. I've watched this movie a billion times and I like the idea of having them get out of Domina early. Shrug I dunno. If you find anymore bad things just use your imagination and change it to your will. I'm short on patience when it comes to proofreading so I usually just do spell check XD aren't you all so lucky haha. Oh and forgive me for all the pov changes I just want to get a little Sora pov in there so you can understand how much he has a different life styles. However this story is mostly kai-pov. IF I get three new reviews then I shall update quicker! Good luck and hope you liked it!


End file.
